Today's online environment enables users to access their data from a variety of different locations and devices. For example, a particular user can have multiple different devices, such as a desktop computer, a laptop, a smartphone, and so on. Data associated with the user can be synchronized among the multiple different devices using a variety of existing techniques. Current synchronization techniques, however, typically store sensitive user data in high security storage, which can increase the cost of storing such data. Further, existing techniques typically allow data to be synchronized to a device without taking into consideration particular functionalities of the device that should not be permitted to access the data.